The present invention relates to a speech recognizer.
With recent advances in speech recognition techniques, a speech recognizer is used which analyzes a voice input through an input means such as a microphone and which then supplies the analysis result to other control equipment as control information. If the control equipment itself has a voice generating function with a loudspeaker or the like, when the control equipment is operated by an instruction provided in the form of speech by the operator, the voice of the operator and the synthesized voice generated by the control equipment are simultaneously input to the input means, resulting in degradation of the speech recognition rate.